La muerte y la nada
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki] No la va a recordar, ni siquiera la podrá ver, pero ella quiere verlo con sus propios ojos, a aquel a quién amo más que a nadie.


-Lo siento.

Le miraba sin verlo, aunque sabía que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de ella.

La miraba apenado, sabiendo que aquello que habían hecho no había sido bueno para ella, aunque era lo mejor, sin duda alguna.

¿Lo siento? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Esa era la única disculpa que recibía? ¡¿Acaso eso era suficiente para poder perdonar aquel acto?!

Lo miró, esta vez intentando fijarse mejor en su rostro, en su expresión, intentando ver una verdad distinta en sus ojos a la que le habían contado sus palabras.

Y entonces lo vio claro. Era mentira. Una especie de broma pesada a la que no conseguía verle la gracia ni aunque la buscase. Se rió, de él y de su mentira descubierta. Pero su risa era más bien una risotada nerviosa que no llegaba a los ojos y que rozaba con peligrosidad la histeria.

-¿Sabes?, tienes un sentido pésimo para las bromas. ¡Por poco me lo creo!- en realidad, se había creído aquellas palabras nada más pronunciarlas, su mente las había intentado asimilar, pero su corazón, su frágil corazón se había negado a creerle.

El hombre, que en una ocasión fue su gran amigo, la miraba apenado. Él lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero no había querido decírselo a ella. Había intentado postergar aquella escena lo máximo posible.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, Rukia.- sentenció el teniente pelirrojo, sabedor de que aquello estaba destrozando la nueva realidad de la muchacha, aquella que había creado con gente que no debía.

-Mientes. - casi se lo había suplicado. Miente. Miente y me harás feliz, o eso pensó.

-Lo siento.- de nuevo aquellas vacías palabras. Sin sentimiento, sin vida. Pero, ¿qué vida podría haber en las vacías palabras de la muerte? Ninguna. La muerte abandona sus sentimientos, los delega únicamente a la vida humana. Los sentimientos perteneces a los humanos. A Ichigo, a Inoue, a sus antiguas amistades en el mundo humano. A ellos, a la muerte, les queda la frialdad con la que tiene que gobernar sobre todos los espíritus. Se rió de si misma y de todos los demás. ¿Había alguien que en realidad cumpliese aquello? Sí... En realidad sí que cumplían esas condiciones. En mayor o menor medida, pero cumplir, las cumplían.

-No... - se alejo un paso de él, luego otro, y otro más, hasta que la distancia entre ellos era tan amplia que ya no podían alcanzarse. Sus orbes violetas se clavaban en los de él, sin creerse todavía que todo ya había acabado. Negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, por temor a que algunas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieran sus pálidas mejillas. Ella no lloraba. Ella no sentía. Ella era una muñeca que estaba al cuidado de la casa noble Kuchiki. No podía hacer nada. Simplemente obedecer y dar las gracias por la vida de lujo que había conseguido sin quererlo, por los amigos que había perdido por el camino, por todo lo que tenía en ese momento. ¿Y qué tenía? Ganas de echar por tierra todo el orgullo y honor de los Kuchiki, de desobedecer a la Sociedad de almas entera y hacer lo que ella quisiera, tal y como ellos hacían cuando les convenía.

Tras dar un último paso, se giró y comenzó a correr. A correr sin rumbo fijo, simplemente alejarse de todo aquello. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor la miraban, algunos extrañados, otros molestos por aquella conducta tan impropia de una shinigami.

¿Dónde iría?

¡Al mundo real! Sí, era lo mejor iría allí y vería por ella misma que aquellas horrendas palabras que tenían la voz de su amigo eran mentira. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que su propio cuerpo le había impuesto para intentar engañar a su corazón.

¿Y si lo que le había dicho era verdad?

Si llegaba ante ellos, y... Y...

"-Después de la última batalla, se tomó una decisión."

Así era como había comenzado a hablarle Renji. Pero aquello no podía ser verdad.

"-A los humanos que nos ayudaron..."

Les ayudaron, pero aun así no pareció ser suficiente.

"-... se ha decidido que se les tiene que borrar cualquier recuerdo que tuviesen de nosotros, de los shinigami."

¡Mentira! ¡¡MENTIRA!!

"-Y para que no sigan teniendo problemas con el mundo espiritual..."

No les bastaba con eso, no, tenían que llegar todavía más lejos.

"-Les han sellado su energía espiritual."

¿Por qué eran tan crueles?

"-No podrán vernos."

¡¡NO!!

Iría al mundo humano y, si hacía falta, le daría cuatro bofetadas bien dadas a ese estúpido pelirrojo para que reaccionase. Él no podía olvidarla, él no... Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todas las peleas, las discusiones, de todo aquello que habían _hecho_ _juntos_, ¿cómo iba a hacer ese idiota para olvidar? Pero y si no la veía... ¡No! Ichigo tenía poder espiritual desde que era pequeño. No se lo podían quitar así como así. Entonces recordó lo último que le dijo su amigo antes de empezar a disculparse inútilmente.

"-El capitán general se ha encargado de todo esto personalmente."

Lo único que podía hacer era correr. Se dirigía al cuartel de su escuadrón. Allí le pediría a su capitán que le dejase marchar a verlos. A ver por ella misma el final de su "vida", porque mientras estuvo en el mundo humano, junto con la familia Kurosaki, o con Inoue y Tatsuki, se sintió realmente "viva".

Cuando llegó a la sala en la que se encontraba su capitán, este ya sabía la razón de su carrera.

-Los siento, Rukia, no puedes ir.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le había dado por disculpase?

-No me gustó la decisión que tomaron, pero fue mayoría. Debe ser así.

-Capitán, por favor.- le miró. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, y se odiaba por ello, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña. -Déjeme ir... Tan solo una vez.

Durante los angustioso segundos durante los cuales todo permaneció en silencio, la pequeña Kuchiki pudo notar los débiles latidos de su corazón ya muerto. Si alguien no le ayudaba, acabarían por dejar de palpitar.

-Rukia, no será bueno para ti.

-¡Me da igual! - se refrenó un poco. No quería gritarle a su capitán, era alguien a quien respetaba mucho.-Tan solo quiero verlo... Por mi misma.

El hombre de cabello blanco apartó su mirada de ella. No soportaba ver a sus subordinados, a ninguno de ellos, sufrir.

-Solo una vez. Volverás inmediatamente aquí y seguirás con tu trabajo de shinigami.

-Sí...- aunque aquello tendría que haberla alegrado, no era así. Ellos no la verían. Aunque si usaba...

-Y no puedes usar ningún cuerpo falso.

-Sí...

Lo podía ver a escasamente unos metros de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir como si quisiera infundirle vida a su cuerpo. Estaba caminando hacia el instituto vestido con el uniforme que tanto conocía. Era él, no había duda, su cabello naranja brillante, su ceño fruncido, y hasta su forma de caminar. Era él. Era Ichigo. Se estaba acercando a ella, cada vez la distancia era menor.

-Ichigo...-lo llamó, pero este pareció no escucharla.- Ichigo...- esta vez su voz sonó más débil. El muchacho estaba cada vez más cerca, pero seguía sin verla. - Ichigo... ¡Ichigo!- sus manos temblaban, intentando controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir. No podía llorar. No podía llorar delante de ese imbécil. No mientras él la viera.- ¡¡ICHIGO!!- dejó todos los pulmones en aquel grito, desgarrando su garganta en el proceso. Tenía que oírlo. Iba a oírlo.

Lo miró, pero no vio en el ninguna muerta de reconocimiento. No había alzado la cabeza, con aquel ceño fruncido enmarcando su rostro, ni le había gritado lo escandalosa que era. No le había escuchado. No había escuchado aquel grito que no había soltado con el alma, sino con todo su corazón. Y este, había quedado roto en pedazos.

Ya podía llorar, ya podía desatar su llanto. Ya no había motivo alguno para esconderlo, porque él no podría verlo.

Temblando de cuerpo entero, alzó un brazo hacia él, que cada vez se acercaba, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Extendió los dedos de sus manos y, al mismo tiempo, levantaba el otro brazo, dejándolo paralelo a su hermano. Aunque no la oyese ni la viese, quería poder sentirlo por última vez, antes de dejarle vivir una vida completamente normal.

Ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, las yemas de sus dedos por poco podían rozarlo. Un débil brillo de esperanza iluminó brevemente sus ojos... Tan solo para apagarse, dejándolos opacos, similares a los de una cabeza degollada. Sus finos dedos atravesaron su piel, sus brazos pasaron a través de su cuerpo. Aquel abrazo oculto se desvaneció dejando una nada infinita en el corazón de la muerte.

El muchacho siguió caminando, alejándose lentamente de la persona que más había amado y, que en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Rukia se quedó en aquella posición, con los brazos extendidos, esperando a que su ángel volviese y limpiase las lágrimas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas. Pero eso no ocurriría.

-Vámonos, Rukia

No sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz, simplemente supo que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no era la de aquel muchacho que se había marchado sin siquiera poder mirarla, que la había olvidado por completo, dejándola sola.

Quería morir, abandonarlo todo, pero sabía que a él no le gustaría eso. Él querría que siguiese viviendo, que siguiese siendo la misma Rukia escandalosa y con malas pulgas con la que siempre estaba peleando.

Lo único que él no sabía, era que él, era el único que la había echo vivir, el que le había devuelto la vida que había perdido hacía ya tiempo.


End file.
